The invention relates to an electric lamp with a base on one side according to the preamble of Patent claim 1.
I. Prior Art
An electric lamp of this type is disclosed, for example, by the European Laid-Open Specification EP 0 786 791 A1.
II. Summary of the Invention
It is the object of the invention to provide an electric lamp that has a base on one side with a base which permits simple fixing of the lamp vessel in the base, in particular without the application of high-frequency welding.
According to the invention, this object is achieved by the features of Patent claim 1. Particularly advantageous embodiments of the invention are described in the subclaims.
The base of the electric lamp with a base on one side according to the invention has a holder for a lamp vessel, the holder is provided with a stop for one end of the lamp vessel, and spring elements for fixing the lamp vessel in the base. According to the invention, the lamp vessel is equipped with an annular groove, and the spring elements are designed such that they act on the lamp vessel in the area of the annular groove, so that the end of the lamp vessel sits with a press fit on the stop. These measures permit purely mechanical fixing of the lamp vessel in the base. Fusing the lamp vessel into the plastic material of the base is not necessary. The spring elements are advantageously designed such that not only is the end of the lamp vessel pressed against the stop in the base but that, in addition, the lamp vessel is also arranged with a clamp fit between the spring elements. The base preferably has at least three spring elements, which are arranged annularly along the groove. In order to reinforce the press fit and/or clamp fit, a sleeve is advantageously provided, which acts on the spring elements. In the case of a discharge lamp equipped with a discharge vessel, the lamp vessel is advantageously designed as an outer bulb which encloses the discharge vessel, the outer bulb being joined to the discharge vessel in the area of the groove. In the area in which they are joined, the two lamp vessels consisting of glass, the discharge vessel and outer bulb, have the greatest stability, so that there is no fear of any breakage of glass as a result of the action of the spring elements on the outer bulb.